


Fall

by Nestra



Category: Firefly, Life, Sports Night, Stargate: Atlantis, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, The Fast and the Furious, White Collar, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday present for shrift.  Eight drabbles in eight fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/gifts).



> Thanks to athena4lynn, for brainstorming and cheerleading.

**Taking the Fall**

"We're going to get in trouble for starting without her," Peter said, though Neal noticed that he didn't stop him from unbuttoning Peter's shirt. Those stupid suits -- Neal spent most days wanting to mess Peter up a little.

"We're always in trouble."

Peter twitched at Neal's hand on his stomach. "You're a bad influence."

"I'll take the fall," Neal said. "Last time she got mad, we didn't get out of bed for three hours."

"You like getting me in trouble."

Neal nipped Peter's bottom lip, then licked it. "Almost as much as you like getting me out of it."

**Winter, Spring, Summer, or Fall**

"Autumn in New York," Dan said, spreading his arms wide as if to encompass the crisp fall air.

"Springtime for Hitler," Casey countered.

Dan let his arms drop and sighed. "You have no magic in your heart."

"I have no magic in my bad knee, which aches when the weather changes."

"Old war wound?"

"A very intense game of touch football, as you well know."

"Hey, it's not my fault Natalie tackled you. Or that you can't read a pass rush to save your life."

"Danny, next time you can find someone else to walk with you through Central Park."

**Fall Back**

Years in prison leave their mark, positive and negative. You're not wild about enclosed spaces, or the sudden movement of people behind you, but there's little that truly scares you.

But still, there are days when you forget those lessons. Days when you have to close your eyes for a moment and speak to yourself. Charlie, you say. I am Charlie. Then you open your eyes and blink at the blazing sun, stare at it until the tears come and spill down your face.

When you've seen so much of the darkness inside yourself, the light seems that much brighter.

**Falling in Love Again**

"You tripped me!" Rodney's outrage, as always, overwhelmed all other considerations, like the fact that he was stripped down to his boxers.

"There are easier ways to get you into bed," John reminded him. "Why would I trip you?"

"Maybe it's some weird dominance thing. Maybe you're emotionally stuck in high school, and violence is your way of expressing affection."

"I offered you a blowjob," John said. "I think that's my way of expressing affection."

"Fine," Rodney said, wiggling out of his underwear.

"Do I get to slap you on the butt next?"

"Only if you admit you tripped me."

**Falling in Battle**

"I surrender," Wash said. He threw his hands up and backed up a few steps, until he hit the wall.

"Oh, we haven't even started this fight." Zoe had an expression on her face that he recognized, with some dismay. Maybe he shouldn't have disagreed with her, at least not in front of the whole crew.

"Will it be a sexy fight? I like those."

"You planning on admitting you were wrong?"

"Maybe," Wash said. "You?"

"Maybe." Zoe smiled.

"We could still have the fight."

Zoe crowded him against the wall, warm against him. "You'll lose."

"I'm counting on it."

**Falling Behind**

No way is the bastard going to beat him this time. Brian finesses the gas pedal and charges through an opening that appears. As he passes Dom's car, he sees the glint of a smile. Goddamn overconfident bastard.

Dom likes to win. And when he wins, he's in a damn good mood, and Brian gets fucked into the bed. It's so good that he forgets to think about anything else.

But Brian likes to win too. He jerks the wheel hard to the left, crosses the finish line inches ahead of Dom, and starts making plans for his victory celebration.

**Fall from Grace**

When he has time, James worries about the state of his soul. Catechism classes did not prepare him for the moral questions that arise every time he faces John Henry across a table.

Sin is not only in action, but intention. He tries to explain this to John Henry.

"But if the act doesn't occur, how can it be a sin?"

"Because you've already committed the sin in your heart."

"I don't have a heart," John Henry says.

James wants to help John Henry, to teach him. He knows his intentions are good, but men have been damned for less.

**When I Fall**

Hisoka trusts Tsuzuki. Mostly. Maybe. He trusts Tsuzuki to defend him, to place Hisoka's life above his own. But there are other things it's hard to trust anyone with. When Tsuzuki forgets and puts a hand on Hisoka's arm, Hisoka flinches and pulls away from the rush of emotion. He sees how Tsuzuki looks at him, quietly, when he's so seldom quiet about anything.

Tsuzuki loves him. He knows this. And to love is to trust.

He touches Tsuzuki, and doesn't pull away. Tsuzuki looks at him with wide eyes, and Hisoka smiles. He falls, and lets Tsuzuki catch him.


End file.
